Now Or Never
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: All Quinn wants to do is find Rachel and tell her how she feels, but with Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts and the world freakin' falling apart around her, it's proving to be quite the challenge. Harry Potter/Glee oneshot. Quinn/Rachel pairing


**Okay I had to it wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Be warned, this DOES contain spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 movie. It's based off that more than the book, just because the scenes of that are fresher in my head than the book. So if you haven't seen the movie OR read the book, you probably shouldn't read. Or just kill yourself cuz I mean seriously it's Harry Potter...**

**Gryffindor: Brittany**

**Ravenclaw: Quinn**

**Slytherin: Santana and Rachel**

**The other Gleeks are in this but I didn't bother mentioning their houses cuz they're not key so you can think of them as you will. This is such crack!fic and I'm so sorry for it, I blame Tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Harry Potter franchise. I'm just a nerd with a computer. **

* * *

><p>Quinn's head was pounding from the adrenaline of almost plummeting to her death from that damn bridge, and the gash on her arm was beginning to sting as the adrenaline wore off, but she was a woman on a mission. She'd shrugged off help from Ginny and instead tossed Neville to the concerned red head as she took off at a brisk walk down the corridor.<p>

What a rush!

Sure, she'd grinned like a fool when McGonagall had given her, Neville, and Seamus explicit permission to make kindling out of the bridge leading to the Forbidden Forest, but Quinn wasn't expecting to be chased by a giant horde of Snatchers down a crumbling bridge as her and Neville sprinted for their lives. It was in that moment that she realized how quickly her tiny light could be snuffed out, as easy at exterminating a "lumos" spell with a simple "Nox".

Quinn was halfway to the Great Hall when Neville caught up with her, blood beginning to run down his check from a gash at his hairline. She winced slightly. "You should really get someone to patch that up, Neville," Quinn said, never braking her stride as she walked.

"I don't have time, Quinn!" Neville argued immediately, his eyes lit up the same way hers were. "I have to find Luna right this second!"

Quinn grinned to herself. She knew the boy had fancied her fellow Ravenclaw blonde for some time now, and it seemed their little brush with death a few moments before had shaken him up in the same way it had her. She didn't bother commenting on this, instead quietly murmuring, "I'm looking for Rachel."

Neville skidded to a halt at this, tugging at her arm to stop her as well. Quinn opened her mouth to object, but shut it immediately at the coy smile he was giving her. He was silent.

Blood flooded Quinn's cheeks, a small smile cracking against her lips. "Shut up," she muttered, turning back and continuing on. Neville's heavy footsteps echoed off the cobblestones as he followed her.

They split up as Neville headed for the main staircase, intending to go towards the Ravenclaw common room, Quinn going to the Great Hall, where she'd last glimpsed Rachel leading a pack of fellow Slytherins into the fray. As she passed a rather mangled body of Lavender Brown, Quinn's blood pressure heightened exponentially, and she sent up a quick prayer to whoever or whatever was listening that Rachel was still at least mostly intact.

As the crowds grew heavier, the blonde picked up her pace, until she was quickly at a run. Time may not have been on her side, and she'd wasted too much of it already.

Their little not-dates around the Black Lake, midnight sneak-outs to the Astronomy Tower to star gaze, stealing away to the Room of Requirement between lessons so that their fingers could brush "accidentally" or so that they could talk about anything and everything. Anything and everything that didn't include feelings, that is. It all seemed so stupid now!

Quinn's blood raced from anger now, anger at herself for being so afraid to make any kind of step forward with the girl. She couldn't even remember in that one moment what she HAD been so afraid of in the first place! Not now when the only fear that was pounding in her temples was of losing Rachel. When had the Castle become so unbearably sweltering?

Quinn quickly shucked her gray sweater and loosened her blue and white striped tie, also undoing the first few buttons on her blouse. She probably looked like a bloody, filthy mess, but at the moment it really didn't matter. Once the sweater had been disposed of, Quinn took off again at a run, shoving any student or teacher that got in her way.

She had to stop to Stupefy a few Death Eaters and one quite large spider on her way, but managed to make it to the Great Hall with minimal wear and tear. She roughly grabbed the first person who ran by her.

"Ron! Have you seen Rachel?" she shouted over the ruckus.

The redhead looked at her like she'd finally overstepped the fine line between sane and absolutely bonkers. "Rachel?" he asked incredulously. "Blimey, Quinn, I don't have time for your bloody love problems right now! I have to go find a basilisk fang! A _basilisk_ fang! Do you know how many basilisk fangs are in Hogwarts? Not very bloody many!"

"Ronald Weasley!" a shrill voice filled the air behind him just as Quinn was stepping up to smack the living crap out of him.

Hermione appeared at a jog, smacking her (boy?)friend on the back of the head. "That was rude!" she chastised, dragging his arm as they left the Hall. "Santana's over there, Quinn, she might know where Rachel is!" Hermione shouted to her.

Santana.

Quinn whirled on her heel, spotting the raving Latina further down. Her blouse was torn at the shoulder and her green and white tie was completely undone, hanging around her neck haphazardly, but she seemed relatively untouched. Stunning charms were flying from her black wand like there was no tomorrow, and she seemed to be kind of…enjoying herself.

"HA! Take that, snake-face! _Stupefy_!" she cackled, her charm sending yet another black-caped wizard flying.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted, reaching the Latina, who turned to her friend.

"Q!" Santana replied, a smirk on her lips. "How many slit-nose wannabes have you taken out tonight? I'm on 24!"

Any other time and Quinn definitely would've been amused by her best friend's enthusiasm, but this was not the time. "Whatever, S, have you seen Rachel?"

Santana snorted, raising an eyebrow. "No, Juno, I haven't seen Berry since she snapped down in the dungeons and stunned the shit out of Filch, which by the way was slightly awesome, and led us on a rampage up here to fight these freaks," she replied. "That Granger chick better watch herself though, cuz I've never seen such a mess of spells come spilling out of someone's mouth. Berry gets shit _done_."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana ranted, and opened her mouth to tell her exactly where she could shove her rant, when Santana's eyes widened as they focused behind Quinn. Before the blonde could even blink, the Latina shoved her out of the way and shouted towards an oncoming Death Eater as she pointed her wand.

As a rather loud shriek erupted from his lips, Quinn raised an eyebrow, watching him run off. "Really, S?" she deadpanned. "The Bat-Bogey Hex?"

Santana just grinned.

"Wait, S, where's Brittany?" Quinn queried, suddenly realizing her fellow blonde was indeed missing in action.

Santana's grin dropped. "Potter dragged her off towards Ravenclaw Tower looking for some dead chick and a crown," she huffed, crossing her arms over her torso. "I figure at least if she's with Scarhead there's a lot less of a chance of some Death Eater getting at her. Plus he knows better than to bring me my Britts back damaged. You-Know-Freakin'-Who will be the least of his angst-ridden problems."

Quinn nodded, surprised that her logic actually made sense, and immediately took off towards the courtyard, once again in search of Rachel.

It had been two hours. _TWO. HOURS_. Quinn had yet to find Rachel, and was getting increasingly angrier at the universe for keeping them apart.

Two hours had been, of course, plenty of time to run into Harry and Brittany and get dragged off to the Room of Requirement, led on a rather hopelessly desperate search for a silver diadem (which Quinn didn't understand why no one could call "crown"), nearly be set aflame by a rather over-eager Goyle, and then immediately informed by Ron and Hermione that they had _just_ seen Rachel and sent her off to find Quinn in the Great Hall. Luckily, she'd been able to talk Brittany out of accompanying the trio down to the docks in search of Nagini, informing her friend that she refused to be held responsible if Santana found out her girl was allowed within feet of Voldemort. The five of them parted ways at the courtyard as Harry, Ron and Hermione cut across to get to the bridge and Quinn and Brittany leapt back into the fight.

Not fifteen minutes later, the Death Eaters had been called off (for the time-being) and Quinn was allowed to begin her search for Rachel once more.

Until McGonagall had caught up to her and sent her off collecting students who needed attention from Madame Pomfrey. Quinn grumbled along the way but did spend the next three quarters of an hour patching up anyone she could find, and begrudgingly assisting Professor Trelawny tend to some of the dead.

Her heart broke a little when she looked up and saw Finn carrying the body of Fred Weasley carefully into the Hall towards where Arthur and Molly were weeping over what appeared to be Lupin and Tonks. Quinn allowed her a moment to steel herself. The pain could be dealt with later. She shook her head, pulling it together, and turned back to the healing charm she was placing on Tina's fractured wrist.

Neville and Brittany were outside when the small army of Death Eaters, lead by Voldemort himself, made their way to the gates of the Castle courtyard. Quinn slipped outside with everyone else from the Great Hall as they approached. Ginny's wails echoed across the stones as the Dark Lord pronounced Harry dead, and Quinn winced as she took it all in.

But then it all happened so fast.

Neville gave the greatest speech anyone with an embarrassing last name had ever given. Brittany, in a spit of rage, ripped her arm from Santana and pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor- _Godric Gryffindor_!- out of what appeared to be the fallen Sorting Hat. And Harry Potter tumbled from Hagrid's arms, very much alive, and made a mad sprint into the Castle as the rest of the troops scattered.

Only Sam tugging violently at her arm managed to shake Quinn from the spot on the cobblestone that she'd apparently been frozen to. She followed him at a run back into the Great Hall, mind whirling.

Suddenly Quinn found herself helping Hermione and Ron bait Nagini into false security so that someone could stab her with a venomous basilisk fang. It was ridiculous, not to mention terrifying, to bait a giant snake. She and Hermione took turns getting it to chase them, until finally Nagini managed to corner to two of them while Ron went after the single fang that had gone flying down the stairs.

The snake reared back, hissing, ready to attack, as Quinn and Hermione stumbled back over a pile of rubble. Accepting the inevitable, Quinn wrapped her arms around Hermione as Nagini lunged. The blonde felt terror shake her to her core and she screwed her eyes tight and turned her face into the brunette's hair.

Wind?

Quinn cautiously opened one eye. Then the other.

Brittany S. Pierce stood two feet in front of them, the Sword of Gryffindor extended in an arc, panting wildly. Dark black flames licked at where Nagini's body should have been in the air.

"QUINN!" a very loud voice bellowed from atop what was left of the grand staircase.

The blonde's head snapped in the direction of the screech, hazel eyes locking with none other than the chocolate eyes of Rachel Berry. Her robe had been discarded, and her sweater and blouse sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows, her green and white tie loosened from her throat and hanging out over the gray material of her sweater. There was a little bit of blood trickling from a cut on her cheek, but Rachel seemed otherwise unharmed.

Rachel took off at a run down the stairs, carefully tucking her 10-inch, walnut grain, dragon heartstring wand into her skirt. Quinn pushed herself up and collided with the frantic brunette, wrapping her arms around her as tightly as possible. They were flush against each other, neither wanting to let go, as Quinn brought a timid hand up to clench Rachel's long brown locks. Unwanted tears pricked at the corners of the blonde's eyes but she managed to fight them back.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel's voice scolded from Quinn's shoulder after a moment. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

Quinn chuckled, softly running her adept fingers through Rachel's hair. "I've been looking for you for hours, Rach," she answered.

Rachel pulled back at this and immediately launched into an explanation. "I'm truly sorry, Quinn, I was just so busy! I encountered Ron and Hermione leaving the Great Hall and offered to assist them in going to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve basilisk fangs. Of course I had to get them in, I'm almost fluent in Parseltongue, did you know? I've been studying up on it just in case the need should ever arise, being part of Slytherin House and all. However, I digress, I then left their company to seek you out in the Great Hall when I came across Tonks going-"

"Rachel, I have to tell you something."

Quinn had to chuckle at the sight of Rachel closing her mouth and furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance at being interrupted. "I'm sorry, it's just…it's important."

Rachel's eyes softened at this, though her demeanor remained quite the same. "Go on."

Quinn quieted for a moment. Her insides were still churning from yet another near-death experience and they quickly doubled at the smoldering look Rachel was giving her. She suddenly didn't know if she could do this. But one quick glance over Rachel's shoulder at Brittany peppering Santana's face with kisses was all it took to reassure herself. The blonde locked her eyes on the Slytherin once again, a soft but true smile spreading across her face.

"I love you, Rachel Berry," the words came tumbling out of Quinn's mouth as the floodgates finally opened. "And I want everyone to know. I'll write it in the Daily Prophet, I'll charm the ceiling of the Great Hall to spell out your name in the stars, I'll battle one hundred giant horcrux snakes."

Rachel's body had softened by now, her big brown eyes filling with tears. Not one second was left to debate as she reached up to Quinn's soft skin and pulled into a searing kiss. Their lips melded together in perfect unison as they pressed them together again and again. Rachel's tongue timidly swiped Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when their tongues met, Quinn was pretty sure she was flying.

She was certain she could fuel at least five Patronus charms by herself with this memory coursing through her veins. The memory of Rachel's lips on hers.

They slowed after a moment and pulled back. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's, her eyes still screwed shut, just in case it had all been some wild dream. They fluttered open upon feeling Rachel's touch at her cheek as she lovingly pushed a few strands of stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"Be with me, Rachel," Quinn finished, murmuring to her.

Rachel was silent for a beat, before pleading, "Promise you won't hurt me."

Quinn shook her head with a smile, reaching down to grip Rachel's small shaking fingers in her own. "I'll make you an unbreakable vow."

**R&R**


End file.
